elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Folgunthur
Description Folgunthur is a ruin South East of Solitude. This ruin contains one of the fragments for the Gauldur Amulet. The quest to obtain the fragments can be started here if you didn't start it during Under Saarthal. Right near the entrance is a medium sized camp, indicating someone has been in the ruin before. Walkthrough The first part of the ruin has already been opened by Valen's expedition. Bodies of unfortunate adventurers and some dead Draugr litter the entrance. Also in the first room there are 8 pillars four having the combination that unlocks the room to the right having a chest that has some nice loot in it The skill book Fire and Darkness can be found on the ground level of the first main room near a dead adventurer. At the top of the bridge you will find Daynas Valen dead, with the Ivory Dragon Claw in his body. Place the claw in the socket behind Valen's head to activate the drawbridge. To get past the two iron gates pull the fist lever on the left then the furthest lever on the right. You will enter a square room with a rounded square grate in the middle covering some spiral stairs with a fire pit in the bottom middle. Be careful when entering this room, there are two Draugr sitting propped up in two throne chairs with two levers located directly next to each throne. To te right of the first throne there should be a walkthrough entry into another room with 2 Restless Draugr and 3 symbols for the room that is adjacent, accessed by pulling either lever by the thrones in the room prior. The far throne has a switch behind it that opens up into an area with a leveled Draugr, defeat him and there will be a set of rotating stones which you will use the sequence combination found in the first secret room (Snake->Whale->Eagle). The sequence should be entered in respect to the stones as you enter the room, not from left to right. After leaving the room, enter previous area and pull the chain that is hung directly across from the thrones. This will open the metal grate and allow you to proceed down the stairs. If you pull the chain without the proper combination in place, then a dart trap fires.After down the stairs there should be a random two-handed weapon to the right hidden partly in the water When downstairs, two frostbite spiders come along. In the next room you will face 3 Draugr and 3 Restless Draugr progressively. The final room combination. Look at the Ivory Claw in your inventory. On the back of the claw is the correct solution to the circular door (bird,bird,dragon). Once in, you will be faced with Mikrul Gauldurson, a powerful Draugr Lord and son of Gauldur. Once defeated, take his piece of the amulet to continue the Forbidden Legend quest line. If his body is unlootable for any reason, simply use the 'wait' command for a few hours and it should resolve, or exit and re-enter the room. One technique for killing him is to ignore his thralls and simply go straight for him, as once he is dead these thralls will fall dead. To exit this room, use the Ivory Claw on the right side door (a circular pad on the ground to the left of the door contains a spot to use the claw key). In the next room you will find a Word Wall with one of the words for Frost Breath, depending on how many words for that shout you already know. Enter and proceed until you are in a sarcophagus and hit the appropriate button (depending on you platform) to push the door open. Jump down and turn right and use the chain on the right of the gate to open it. In the last room on the way out is a hidden door which can be opened with the ivory claw, containing a chest. Enemies *Appropriately leveled Draugr *Frostbite Spider *Mikrul Gauldurson Bugs *If you complete Folgunthor before starting Forbidden Legend (or, at least, before getting the Folgunthor-related objective) you may be unable to obtain the required amulet fragment, and the objective may remain unfulfilled even when adding the fragment with player.additem. It is therefore recommended to leave this dungeon until the appropriate point during the quest. *** I saved and exited to main menu, when I continued I could search the body for the fragment - hope this works for you too *** *sometimes the three stones that are copying the other rooms will get stuck so you will have to restart the console and load a save that was before you got in folgunthur. *Sometimes, when entering the room with two thrones, each with a Druagr, two doors, and two levers, the right door will not open, nor is there any way to open it. No known cause of this. Gallery Folgunthur2 .png Mikral Gauldurson.jpg|Mikrul Gauldurson Ivory Dragon Claw.jpg|Ivory Dragon Claw Krah Cold Frost Breath.jpg|Krah (Cold-Frost Breath) Word Wall Folgunthur Local 1.jpg|Folgunthur Map Folgunthur Local 2.jpg|Folgunthur Crypt map Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Locations Category:Walkthrough Category:Word Walls Category:Skyrim: Hjaalmarch Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Word Wall Locations